the_vanderbilt_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Aliyah Loud
Princess Aliyah Loud Jesse Jesse's appearance and gender can be customized by the player. Male Jesse wears a long-sleeved shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls and a hair-clip. In season two, Jesse had a prismarine gauntlet on their right hand in "Hero in Residence" and "Giant Consequences". Male Jesse rolls his sleeves up when wearing an iron chestplate. In "Jailhouse Block", male Jesse wears a white short-sleeved shirt with red suspenders and orange pants while female Jesse wears a tank top and orange pants. Personality Jesse's personality is mainly influenced by the choices made by the player. However, they are generally kind and very loyal to their friends, though they can be emotional and intense in some situations. Depending on what the player chooses, Jesse is willing to do anything for their friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even if they choose not to show it. They can also be polite and try to get along with whoever they meet. Jesse can also be generous. This is shown when Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him their cookie. Jesse can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need the resources more than Jesse does. They can also suggest that their group and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can either be arrogant or humble at times. They can also empathize with others who mistreated them, such as TorqueDawg. Moments after meeting Jesse, TorqueDawg started to insult them and their friends. When he is killed in a trap, they can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose was supposedly killed in her own trap. Jesse can say that, despite the fact that Cassie had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. Jesse can also blame themself when people get hurt or die. This is shown when they blame themself for taking Magnus'/Ellegaard's armor, and feeling responsible for Reuben's death in Season 1. They also can blame themself for Lukas/Petra's so-thought death after shutting down PAMA. In Season 2, Jesse can blame themself for putting the safety of the people of Beacon Town at risk, stating that people almost got hurt because of them. They can also blame themself for Xara's death (determinant). However, Jesse can have a very snarky and rude attitude as well. They can be harsh towards anybody, even their friends and their own pet pig, Reuben. In Episode 5, Jesse may grow more selfish and greedy in their quest to find The Eversource, becoming more ruthless and hostile towards anyone who gets in their way. Jesse can also show that they are capable of letting others die without showing any remorse. Jesse may show no concern for the safety of their friends, and can accuse someone of a crime with little to no evidence, even if they are innocent. They can also be angered easily, starting arguments with their friends if any of them disagrees with Jesse or questions their leadership. Jesse can show immense hostility towards Lukas and Ivor. They may have trouble trusting Lukas and will sometimes get into arguments with him. Jesse also understandably can have trust issues with Ivor, presumably because he created the Wither Storm and scammed Petra on a deal. Jesse does truly care for their friends, even if they choose not to show it. Regardless of player choices, Jesse is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless when Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City (determinant), and is clearly horrified when their friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap. Also, when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. In Season 2, Jesse is reluctant to attack Petra/Jack when Romeo makes the two friends fight each other. They are also saddened by Jack's apparent death falling off the cliff in "Below the Bedrock" (determinant). Category:Main Characters Category:Princessess